


A Shocking Accident

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [18]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (can someone tell me if i need to add a tag or change the warning? thanks!), :'(, Akkala Tech Lab, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Electrocution, Guardians - Freeform, Injury, Labyrinth - Freeform, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Long, Mentions of Death, Near Death Experiences, Serious Injuries, Sky REALLY doesn't have a good time, Sky doesn't have a good time, This is a long boi, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, cardiac arrest - Freeform, i do not regret the title, longer than the last long boi, my poor boi, neither does Legend, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Fourteen: InjuredThis day couldn’t get any worse.Trapped in an isolated labyrinth, his left arm injured, his head throbbing, his throat bruised, Sky sighed.





	A Shocking Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

This day couldn’t get any worse.

Trapped in an isolated labyrinth, his left arm injured, his head throbbing, his throat bruised, Sky sighed.

The group had stopped at Akkala Tech Lab so that Wild could get some more Ancient Arrows, before being hit was a dangerously strong storm.

Before the storm strengthened, Sky and Hyrule had gone off to collect some mushrooms at Wild’s request. The violent wind caught on Sky’s Sailcloth, pulling him off of the cliff he and Hyrule stood at.

“Sky!” Hyrule called as the Chosen Hero disappeared over the side.

Somewhere through the descent, Sky dropped the mushrooms and grabbed his Sailcloth—trying to steer himself to safety. He managed to steer himself close to a large square island, something that was not formed naturally.

He smashed into the side of the island, fracturing a bone in his arm and starting a strong headache in his skull. His Sailcloth caught onto an updraft and he was brought to the entrance of the labyrinth.

Collapsing to his knees, Sky cradled his left arm, searching through his bag to see if he had any potions.

None.

The last one was used the day before.

He was trapped on an island, far from civilisation, while a dangerous storm blew outside.

This day couldn’t get any worse.

* * *

Welp.

He was wrong.

The day _could _get worse.

While the group surrounded the campfire, they would tell tales of their lands. Wild would occasionally mention the monsters of his world: nine-foot Moblins, swarms of Keeses, Lynels (Sky couldn’t forget their _last _encounter with a Lynel), and Guardians.

He currently had to deal with the last.

Guardians.

Oh, how Wild didn’t talk much about the glowing machines, but what he said always made the monsters to be deadly.

Tracking lasers, powerful beams of light, nearly impossible to kill.

If any of them were to run into a Guardian, hope it was a Decayed Guardian, and avoid being spotted.

Not only was Sky spotted, but the Guardian was a Stalker.

That meant it was mobile.

There was currently a mobile death machine searching for Sky.

How great.

Sky ran through the large main area of the labyrinth, trying to outrun the Guardian. The whirling alarm from the machine seemed to die down and he raced around a corner and sunk to the ground in a lit alcove. He heard the legs click against the floor behind him, and he dared to peek around the corner.

The alarm blared as the Guardian flashed a pink colour. Sky bolted down the side of the large pillar as the Guardian hurried after him, a tracking laser sticking to him as he raced.

He heard the alarm quicken and ducked out of the way as the laser shot into the heavy inner wall.

The explosion from the blast threw Sky into a corridor. He smacked into the hard labyrinth wall before falling to the ground.

His breath caught.

As he laid there trying to control his breathing, he could faintly hear the Guardian quiet and move away from him.

If anything counted, at least he got away from the Guardian.

It took a few tedious minutes for his breathing to stop being rigid. Once it did, he slowly stood up. His back hurt, and pain panged him with every movement.

The storm overhead was not lessening, and Sky was getting drenched every second. A Hylian could only withstand the elements for only a few hours. He didn’t want to risk getting sick _as well _as injured.

He couldn’t head back through the main area of the labyrinth, the Guardian still stalked around. There was a Shrine in a small covering that could provide as shelter for him.

So, Sky started to traverse through the labyrinth. He walked through the tall corridors, slowly getting farther and farther away from his goal.

* * *

“We have a situation!” Hyrule flung open the door to the tech lab, his clothing and hair soaked. His body shivered, though he ignored it.

“Hyrule?!” Warriors started, sheathing the sword he grabbed from the commotion. “What’s the matter?”

Hyrule pointed outside. “Sky got pulled off the cliff by the storm!”

“_What?”_

“We were searching for mushrooms when the storm suddenly attacked!” Hyrule exclaimed. “His cloth got caught in the wind and he was pulled off the cliff!”

“In _this _weather?” Legend listened to the roaring wind. “He’s long gone by now.”

“Which way was he heading?” Twilight wondered.

“I don’t know!” Hyrule admitted. “The wind is strong enough to take him anywhere and I couldn’t see passed the rain!”

“We have to wait out the storm,” Time said. “It’s a danger to us as it is to Sky.”

“We can’t just leave him!”

Robbie spoke up, “Now, what are you boys going on about?”

“One of our members,” Time explained, “got caught by the storm and is gone.”

“Oh.” Robbie stroked his chin. “Poor soul.”

Wild pulled out the map on his Sheikah Slate. “We have the entire coastline to search, then. Plus, Lomei Labyrinth Island, though, I doubt he’s there.”

“How long until the storm ends?” Twilight wondered.

Checking his Sheikah Slate, Wild hissed, “At least three hours.”

“If we wait those three hours, he could be dead,” Legend mentioned. “I highly doubt he’ll find some shelter.”

“This storm is too dangerous for us to traverse.” Warriors added.

“Lightning has been predicted as well.” Wild cringed.

Legend gulped and crossed his arms. “Yeah, no. I’m not going out during a lightning storm.”

“If you have metal on, it will target you.” Wild added.

“If Sky doesn’t find shelter, he’ll be targeted then,” Wind gasped. “He could get struck!”

Four furrowed his brow. “Are you shivering, Hyrule?”

Hyrule shrugged. “Just a little.”

“There’s a campfire, Link made without my permission, back there, my boy.” Robbie supplied. “Help yourself to the heat.”

Hyrule moved to stand by the fire.

“What do we _do?” _Wind exclaimed.

Time thought, “It’s not the cold that worries me, it’s our lack of sight. The rain is too strong to see properly—we would need to go to the water’s edge to search the shore. And a storm on water is _never _a good idea.”

Wind nodded.

“We can’t exactly sit around,” Warriors mentioned, “every moment we stay here, the more chance Sky could get injured.”

Wind piped up, “I could possibly blow the wind in the opposite direction to us. Then, we could see better?”

“The rain would move with the wind,” Wild added. “Wind’s right, we could see possibly a little better.”

“How long can you control the wind?’ Time wondered.

Wind thought, “Uh… a few minutes.”

“It’s not much,” Time admitted. “We need to comb certain sections of the beach. Wind, while we search, you need to blow the wind away.”

“Got it.”

“We need to move fast. We don’t know if he’s injured or not.”

Wild glanced down at his Sheikah Slate. “I can go to the labyrinth and quickly search to see if he somehow made it there? I would also have a better view of the shore from there.”

“Yes, do that.” Time turned to the rest. “Be quick, be safe, be thorough. We don’t want anyone else getting caught up in the storm.”

Legend gulped, “Uh, I actually think I’ll sit this one out…”

Warriors cocked an eyebrow. “What? You don’t want to help us search for Sky?”

“No,” Legend defended. He quickly spoke, “I don’t want to get _caught up _in a _lightning _storm. Those are deadly. And with all the metal I wear…”

“Good point,” Twilight admitted. “Can we leave our metal with you, Mr. Robbie?”

Robbie nodded. “Huh? Oh, yes. Sure, Cher—Jerrin and I will watch over it.”

“I can stay as well.” Legend volunteered. “Maybe see if Sky returns…?”

Time thought, “We need all the man-power we can get.”

“I’ll help once the storm passes,” Legend solidified. “It’ll take too long for me to take off all this metal so…”

At the loud crack of thunder, he flinched.

Time sighed, “We don’t have time to argue. If you want to stay, then stay. The _rest of us _will go and comb the shore, alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now, remove your metals so that we don’t have to deal with any injuries.”

* * *

At the first boom of thunder, Sky looked up.

He hadn’t been getting any closer to the Shrine, and had yet to find any shelter. The warning of lightning caused him to gulp.

There was a high possibility that he would get struck.

His paced picked up after that. Hugging his injured arm close to his chest, his head and back protesting, Sky continued to trudge on.

He needed to get somewhere safe.

Turning a corner and spotting a Decayed Guardian was _not _safe.

Hiding behind the corner, he debated rushing passed.

He wouldn’t make it; he was too slow.

Glancing down the corridor, Sky debated heading back. He shook his head. Finding shelter was his first priority, and there was none in the direction he traversed.

With the storm acting up, he definitely needed to bypass the machine.

He had Fi on him, so he could always attack the Guardian.

Wild _had _mentioned that the eye was the Guardian’s weakness.

But he couldn’t use his bow with a fractured arm.

Sky sighed.

This would be the second Hyrule where there were monsters called Guardians. When he heard Wild mention Guardians, he expected them to be the one’s from his Hyrule—but they turned out to be _completely _different.

Lesson learnt: do not trust _anything _called Guardians.

They will try to kill you.

Sky was hurt, drenched, cold, stuck in the middle of a storm, and trying to get passed a Guardian.

He bit his lip. He needed to move now, he needed to get to shelter. This storm wasn’t calming, and he couldn’t outstand the storm without shelter.

Glaring down the ten metres he would have to run, he steadied his breathing. All he would need to do was run passed the Guardian.

He could do it.

He could do it if he wasn’t injured.

The pain in his head and back slowed him down, and he feared that running too quickly could cause the pain to spike. He might pass out.

Stepping back down the corridor, he bolted towards the Guardian. He saw the blue lights flash into a dangerous pink and the loud alarms blared again, causing his headache to pulsate.

Sky hissed and reached for his head; his eyes shut from the pain. He managed to weakly open one eye to see where he was going, but the rain made his sight hazy. He ran around the corner and managed to hit his injured arm against the hard wall.

He yelped in pain before falling to his knees, clutching his appendage. Even if tears ran down his face, the rain made it impossible to differentiate his water from nature’s.

The alarms from the Guardian died down, but the pink didn’t leave. This meant that Sky was no longer being targeted.

Thunder roared as Sky moved to sit against the wall. He knelt his head back and took a few shallow breaths, willing his headache to die down.

His arm burned, his head pounded, his lungs pained with every breath, and his chest felt like it was on fire.

At least, he got passed the Decayed Guardian.

* * *

Thunder roared and Legend jumped.

He was pacing through the main area of the tech lab, occasionally glancing over to hear a quiet conversation between Robbie and the robot (Cherry?). Jerrin stood by the bookshelf, ignoring her husband and his robot.

Legend’s grip tightened as he crossed his arms, his teeth clenched.

Oh, how he dreaded the chastisement he was going to get after they find Sky.

The others must’ve thought he wussed out of searching for Sky, and that his explanation of ‘it’ll take too long to ditch all the metal’ was an excuse.

That wasn’t fully wrong.

It _was _an excuse.

But he wasn’t going to tell the others that _he, _the Hero of Legend, the most experienced Hero, the one who had gone through many adventures and was unaffected, was terrified of thunder and lightning.

If there was one thing Legend wasn’t good at, it was emotions.

And thunderstorms made him feel too many.

Every emotion he felt was one he hated. Fear. Panic. Hate. Anxiety. Dread. Disappointment.

He, the veteran, could be reduced to a sniffling mess by the mere sound of thunder.

For, lighting always follows when thunder roars.

“Hey, Robbie?” Legend asked. “Do you mind if I go upstairs?”

Robbie thought, “Well, my boy, I wouldn’t suggest that. The roof has no cover, there’s only a telescope.”

Legend turned back to face the wall. His grip tightened.

The thunder sounded far away, but it was getting closer. He knew that there was barely any time until the thunderstorm was above them.

He couldn’t do this.

He couldn’t stay here while the storm raged.

Memories of a ship, of a storm, thunder, lighting, waves, salt water, pain, nothing, flashed through his mind.

He couldn’t do this.

He had to leave.

The lab suddenly felt too small.

He couldn’t breathe.

Legend grabbed at his chest, his breaths shallow and curt. His teeth clattered, but not from the cold.

Ignoring the shocked expressions from Robbie and Jerrin, Legend rushed passed them and upstairs.

That was the wrong move.

The thunder was louder on the roof. Legend flinched before sliding down the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and covering his head with his arms. He managed to find the _one _spot on the top that wasn’t getting drenched by the storm.

How lucky.

As Legend stayed on the roof, curled up into a ball, the wind overhead continued to roar.

His silent sobs were smothered by the very thing that caused him to panic.

* * *

“Sky?” Hyrule yelled. “SKY?!” He glanced over to Warriors, who was squinting down at the water’s shore. “You find anything?!”

“No!” Warriors yelled back.

Hyrule looked down the shore at where Time and Twilight were searching. Way farther ahead was Four, who had split into his counterparts. Wind stood at the base of the cliff, his Wind Waker in hand as he conducted the air.

Hyrule glanced down their spot once more. “I don’t think he’s here!”

“But what about over _there?” _Warriors pointed and then grumbled. “If _only_ Legend was here, he could search as well.”

Hyrule sighed, “Come on, let’s comb one more time.”

* * *

The rain against his face was numb. The repetitive pelting of rain had stopped being something he noticed. To him, it was the feel of air.

That was when Sky knew he had to get up.

If he were to stay in the rain, he would fall asleep.

He may not wake up from that sleep.

Ignoring the screaming protest of his body, Sky hauled himself to his feet. He used the wall as support as he dragged his aching body through the labyrinth.

Thunder boomed overhead.

Sky slowly limped through the corridors. He turned around a left corner and saw a long straight corridor.

He didn’t know if it was a dead-end or not.

But he would have to risk it.

As he neared the end of the corridor, he sparked. Lightning struck the ground outside the labyrinth, causing him to stumble slightly. He managed to hang onto the wall and steady himself before continuing.

Turning around the corner, the metal on him conducting even more, he saw it.

Shelter.

It was a small covering that covered only one and a half metres of the labyrinth. But it was dry. It would keep him protected.

Just as the shelter was a hair away, the unthinkable happened.

The crack of thunder caused Sky to look up as a bright scar headed straight for him. It struck him dead-on, coursing thousands of volts of electricity through his body.

Sky screamed.

The sudden jolt of energy caused him to fly into the shelter, hidden from the storm.

Electricity tickled through his body as he laid prone.

He finally found shelter.

* * *

Wild looked over the main area of the Lomei Labyrinth Island. A large updraft came from the hole that led to a chamber full of Guardians.

Sometimes, if he needs Guardian parts, he’ll head down there.

All the Guardians were revived by the Blood Moon, so he had an eternal supply of Guardian parts.

Wild pulled out an Ancient Arrow before nocking it and jumping off of the ledge. The Stalker noticed him and targeted him.

Much like the other times when Wild shot midjump, time seemed to slow down.

Either time actually slowed down, or he was _that _good.

Either way, the Ancient Arrow shot into the Guardian’s eye. It died and exploded into its parts.

He gathered them before looking around the area. Now that the Guardian was dealt with, he wouldn’t have to worry about it later.

“Sky?” Wild called to the open area. The walls stopped the vicious wind storm, and so his voice was able to be heard. “Are you here?”

He got no response.

“Damnit,” he muttered, looking around the area. Wild moved to the entrance of the labyrinth and pulled out his Sheikah Slate. Activating the scope, he tried to spot _anything _from Sky. His white Sailcloth would stand out in the dark.

Scanning the shore, he saw each of the other Links search around. He moved his scope to the ocean and sighed in relief when he saw no floating body.

But he saw no body at all.

Sky wasn’t at the shore.

At least, not from what he could see.

Then, he heard it.

The crackle of lightning as it struck outside of the labyrinth. Wild turned towards the noise.

There wasn’t anything metal in the labyrinth. Lightning wouldn’t be targeted here.

Unless.

Unless Sky was here.

Realisation dawned on him as he rushed into the labyrinth, towards where the lightning struck beside. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate. “Wind! Wind! Pick up!”

Wind, too busy with controlling the air, didn’t answer.

Swearing, Wild took off down the labyrinth. The good thing about this labyrinth was that Wild had it memorised by now.

Right. Right. Left. Right. Left.

“Sky!” Wild called as thunder boomed its deadly song. “SKY!”

Lightning struck deeper into the labyrinth.

Left. Left. Right.

Sky screamed.

Right. Left. Right.

Wild passed the Decayed Guardian, not even pausing to glanced at it.

Where was Sky hit? There were many options.

But, realistically, where would Sky go?

As Wild glanced down the three corridors, ignoring the Guardian targeting him, he went straight.

Right. Left. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left. Left. Left. Right.

Then, he saw him.

Sky laid prone under the shelter.

Wild rushed over to him. He quickly reached for Sky’s pulse, feeling nothing.

His heart had entered cardiac arrest.

Cursing, Wild pulled out his Sheikah Slate. “Sorry, Sky,” he muttered, “but, you can’t stay here.”

In wisps of blue, the two disappeared.

* * *

Warriors grumbled to himself as he headed towards the lab.

Enough was enough. Legend was coming out to help.

They were not making progress, and they needed the extra hands.

As Warriors opened the door to the lab, his clothing all dripping from the ten-minute hike, he scanned the room.

Legend wasn’t there.

“Oh!” Robbie noticed. “You’re back!”

“Only me.” Warriors explained. “Where’s Legend?”

“Oh? The pink-haired fellow?” Robbie stroked his chin. “He went upstairs. I’ll warn you, there’s no cover.”

How much of an idiot was Legend to go upstairs where there was no shelter?

If he was able to go upstairs, then he was able to go and help them look for Sky.

As Warriors stalked up the stairs, he heard something he never thought he would.

Sobbing.

Someone was crying.

Slowing his ascent, his anger fading, Warriors called, “Legend?”

The crying stopped. Legend sniffled, “What?”

His voice was thick and wet.

It didn’t take a genius to realise that Legend was the one crying.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Warriors saw the crumpled form of Legend. He was curled up into a ball, with his face hidden by his legs. Slowly moving towards the distressed Hero, Warriors knelt in front of him.

“…Legend?” he softly started. “Are you alright?”

Legend scoffed; his grip clenched. “I’ll be fine. Go away. Why are you here?”

“Well, I was going to ask you to help search for Sky again…” Warriors admitted. “But, what’s up?”

Thunder boomed, and Legend flinched.

That was all Warriors needed to know.

“Are you injured?”

Legend scoffed again, “Do I _look _injured?”

“There are many ways to be injured. Not just physically.” Warriors mentioned. “And I would say you do.”

“Go away, Warriors.” Legend hissed. “I’m fine.”

Warriors cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t look fine.”

“Why are you here? Just go back and search for—” Thunder boomed again— “for Sky.”

“I’m not leaving you alone during a thunderstorm.” Warriors explained. “You, obviously, have something with them—and it doesn’t feel right to leave you.”

“Go away.”

Warriors moved to sit beside Legend, not touching him, but close. “…Is that why you didn’t want to help?”

Legend didn’t respond.

“Legend?”

“What do you _want _me to say, Warriors?” Legend hissed, turning to look at him. “That I couldn’t help look for one of our group members because—because of a little thunder? That I, the Hero with the most adventures, got struck _once _and can never be in a thunderstorm _again? _That the moment I hear a little bit of thunder in the distance, I’m seventeen again, on a small boat during a sea storm?”

Warriors finally saw Legend’s face. His eyes were a bloodshot red, wet, and pink around the edges—they looked like they stung. His skin was pale, as if the blood refused to flow.

“…You were _struck?”_

Legend hissed and turned away.

Thunder roared again, and he hid his face. His shoulders begun to silently shake.

Warriors thought before moving his arm around Legend’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

“Wha—what are you doing?” Legend managed between the quiet sobs that wrecked his body.

“I’m trying to comfort you.” Warriors explained.

“Wh—”

Legend froze. Although he couldn’t see it, he could smell the electricity in the air. Feel the phantom pains from years ago. The thousands of volts being emptied into his body.

Lightning struck outside the labyrinth.

The blue-white scar decorated the sky, illuminating the cursed light for all to see. It lit up the shore for the combers, who still found nothing. It lit up the field for Warriors to see.

Suddenly, Legend gripped Warriors. He shut his eyes and clutched the man as if he was his lifeline. “I’m sorry—I’m sorry. I can’t do this again. Not again…”

Warriors, shocked for a second, gently stroked Legend’s trembling back. “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re okay.”

Lightning struck inside the labyrinth.

Legend shook harder. He pressed his face deeper into Warriors, as if he could hide from the storm. Warriors kept softly reassuring Legend that he was fine—that nothing would happen—when the sound of Wild teleporting perked him up.

“Help!” Wild called. “I need some help out here!”

Warriors turned to Legend, who had calmed slightly. He still shook. “Legend, I need to go. You need to let go.”

Legend cracked open an eye. “Wha?”

“Wild needs help,” Warriors explained. “He needs help _now.”_

“Oh.”

The shaking man’s grip loosened, and Warriors rushed down the stairs. As he exited the building, Robbie and Jerrin were surprised by his action.

Warriors saw Wild kneel over the body of Sky, searching through his bag.

“Wild!” Warriors called. “What happened?”

Wild glanced up at Warriors. “Sky got struck. I found him in the labyrinth. His heart stopped beating.”

“How long?”

“Less than a minute.” Wild explained. “Where are the others?”

“By the beach. Legend’s here with me… but I don’t think he can help.”

Wild cursed, “We have to restart Sky’s heart.”

“Got any electricity on you?” Warriors wondered. “We need to take him inside.”

Robbie and Jerrin exited the building. “What is going on here?” Robbie asked.

“We found Sky,” Wild explained, “we need a safe place for him to go. We have to start his heart.”

Robbie nodded. “Come on in.”

“I can find the others.” Jerrin volunteered.

“Yes, thank you.”

She rushed inside the lab to grab a coat and umbrella before leaving. Warriors and Wild carefully brought Sky into the house. They placed him onto the bed, which Robbie cleared the objects off of.

“We need to get his armour off.” Warriors explained before he and Wild begun to undo the straps of armour Sky had.

If he wasn’t wearing clothing underneath, they would’ve melted to his skin. His clothing under his armour got merged together with the metal—creating a melted cacophony.

“What happened to his arm?” Wild observed after he removed the mess and glanced at the Lichtenberg figures.

“I don’t know.” Warriors explained. “Do you know CPR?”

“Not well.”

Warriors nodded. “I’ll do it. Find something we can use to shock his heart back to life.”

Wild begun to search through his bag as Warriors begun to resuscitate Sky.

They had three minutes before Sky died.

* * *

How useless was he?

Sky was downstairs _dying, _and he was crying like a child from a loud noise.

How pathetic.

He didn’t even want to let Warriors help Wild; he didn’t want to be alone.

He’s a child.

He was supposed to not be affected. He never showed his emotions—he learnt long ago that people don’t care how you feel. He was supposed to be the one people could turn to, the one who wasn’t bothered.

But then he was struck.

At seventeen years of age, he was struck by lightning and left to drift on the ocean.

He nearly died.

Ma—_she _did die.

The last person he showed his emotions to, felt a connection to, died.

And it was his fault.

So, he stopped. He closed himself off. No one was to get any emotion from him besides from anger, annoyance, and sarcasm.

Strong emotions—happiness, joy, sadness, fear—were to not be shown.

If he didn’t show them, then he wouldn’t be upset when they died as well.

Little did he know how much of an effect the storm caused him.

It left him shaking, terrified, petrified, at ancient memories. There was no ocean. He was on land. He was covered from the storm.

Yet, the noise of thunder caused his breath to hitch.

Yet, the light of lightning caused him to forget his walls and bleed through.

He hugged _Warriors, _clung to him like a small child.

Even now, he would give everything to not be alone. To have someone to cling to—for someone to tell him it was alright.

He wasn’t alone, though. There was five people downstairs waiting for him—or, four people, Jerrin went off, didn’t she? He couldn’t remember if she left. Three people, actually—Sky was dying.

Legend’s been struck before. He remembered how it felt. He knew what to do. How to start the heart again, for lightning really only shuts it off.

Oh.

Warriors mentioned that, didn’t he?

Or, was that Wild?

He didn’t know. He couldn’t think beyond the fear that clutched at _his _heart and threatened to make _his _pulse stop.

He should get up and help the others. He was the veteran; he had a tool for everything. He could go downstairs and help them instead of crying above them.

What did tears even accomplish?

Nothing.

They pained his eyes and wracked his body with every sob.

If he wasn’t such a useless _child, _then he would get up and help them.

His _uncle _would be downstairs helping them.

Instead, Legend stayed at the roof.

He _wanted _to help them with Sky—much like how he wanted to help them look—but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move while the thunder roared outside. It was too close. Too close to the memories he wanted to forget.

Sometimes, he envied Wild’s amnesia.

No.

Don’t think like that.

Memories make a person. If he forgot, then he would forget _her._

But he wouldn’t be useless during a thunderstorm.

He could be helping them. He could be soaked like everyone else, combing the beach for the man in the lab.

But no.

He’s on the roof of the lab, crying.

Thunder roared again, and lightning flashed. Legend curled up smaller.

Why was he even crying? He was wearing his Green Holy Ring—he was immune to electricity. Even _if _he got struck again, he wouldn’t be damaged.

If only Sky had that ring.

If only Legend didn’t get struck.

If only Legend could man-up and ignore his memories. Ignore his fears.

If only.

Warriors asked him if he was injured, and Legend said no.

He was correct—he wasn’t physically injured.

But now, Legend thought it was his heart that was injured.

And not in the way Sky’s was.

He couldn’t let Sky die. The two buffoons beneath him probably had no idea what to do when someone had their heart stopped. They could do CPR all they wanted, but without something to start the heart, Sky would die.

He wasn’t dead yet—so there was always hope.

After Legend was struck, he researched everything relating to lightning and heart stopping. If there was one thing he wanted, it was for no one else to go through what he did.

But Sky did.

Sky got struck, just like Legend. And Legend knew what to do.

Now, if only Legend could get up and help save Sky.

* * *

“Got it!” Wild exclaimed. “I have a Lightning Rod from a Wizzrobe. This should be strong enough to start his heart again.”

Warriors nodded, still continuing his CPR.

“But,” Wild added, “it’s damaged—we only have one shot at this. If we miss, I’m out of electrical weapons—I have arrows, but I’m not shooting him. And I can’t get to the Zora’s Domain and back before he’s…”

“Okay.” Warriors grunted as he worked. “How good is your aim with the rod?”

“Not that good,” Wild explained. “Legend’s good though, where’s he?”

Warriors gestured up. “Up. But I don’t think he can help.”

“I’ll go get him.”

“…Wild,” Warriors started, “this storm is bringing… back some bad memories for Legend. He didn’t seem like he could do much when I last saw him.”

“Oh,” Wild mused. “Well, we either have to take the shot or not.”

“Do it.” Warriors said with no hesitation. “Sky can’t stay like this anymore.”

Wild nodded before pulling out the Lightning Rod. He held it back and was about to swing it when a voice cried out, “Wait! You’ll miss.”

The two turned and saw Legend standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was shaking, and still as pale as a sheet.

“Legend?” Warriors called before continuing CPR.

Legend made his way over to them, holding out his hand. “Let me do it. You’ll miss.”

Wild handed the rod over. “Are you sure you can do it?”

Legend nodded. “Yeah. Give me your arrows as well.”

“My arrows?”

“This is what… how many volts?”

Wild shrugged. “Enough to kill in one hit.”

“How do you know that?”

“Why did you expect an answer?”

Warriors sighed, “Get to the point—he’s _dying.”_

“You can’t just do a, what, 1,000 volt and expect the heart to start.” Legend explained. “You need to use your electric arrows first. They have a lower amount of voltage—we’ll see if that helps or not.”

“I’m not shooting him.”

“You don’t _have _to shoot him.” Legend assured. “Just touch the arrow tip to his chest. See if that does anything.”

Just as Wild took out a Shock Arrow, thunder roared and Legend flinched, nearly dropping the rod.

“I think you should lie down, Legend.” Warriors explained as Wild held out the arrow.

Legend shook his head. “No. I _have _to help. I know what to do.”

“Everyone, step back!” Wild explained, reaching the arrow out. Warriors stepped back from the bed, as did Legend and Robbie—who was standing to the back.

Wild touched the arrow tip to Sky’s chest, where small Lichtenberg figures covered him. Sky’s body jolted from the electricity, and Warriors checked his pulse.

“Nothing.”

Legend furrowed his brow. “Wild, use two arrows this time. If that doesn’t work, I’ll use the rod.”

Wild nodded before grabbing a second Shock Arrow. “Stand back.”

As Wild shocked Sky, his body jolted again. Checking his pulse, Warriors sighed in relief. “There’s a pulse!” He froze. “It’s gone. His pulse is gone!”

“A Shock Arrow is what… strong enough to electrocute enemies? And strong enough to bring his pulse—I’d say it’s about 500 volts.” Legend muttered, “That’s—” thunder roared again— “not—not enough volts to start a heart fully.” He held out the rod. “I guess we can try this.”

Wild nodded. “It may break, just as a warning.”

“Thanks.” Legend said. “Everyone stand back.” He aimed the rod at Sky before muttering quietly to himself. He then shot a ball of electricity at Sky. The, now, tripled Lichtenberg figures quadrupled as Sky jolted.

Warriors reached for this pulse, fear clear on his face. He paused for a moment, then another moment, then another moment. He looked up at them. “He has a pulse—it’s not that strong, but it’s steady.”

Legend handed the rod back to Wild, and it broke in his hand.

“We can, now, start getting potions.” Wild mentioned, as he ignored the blue crystals from the weapon.

Slumping to the ground, Legend shook. “I—I think I’m going to take a few minutes…”

Warriors nodded as he reached for some wrap. “That’s fine. Take all the time you need.”

Legend merely nodded.

* * *

It took the rest of the group only two minutes after to arrive.

Warriors and Wild had just finished wrapping Sky’s fractured arm—they couldn’t give him a potion while he was unconscious—and Legend had moved to sit on the stairs. His eyes were shut and he flinched with every faint roar, but he wasn’t crying anymore.

The storm also started to die down. There may have been the faint thunder and strong rain, but there was no more lightning.

As soon as Hyrule spotted Sky, he rushed over to him and started to cast Life.

“What happened?” Time wondered as the group calmed down. Everyone moved over to where the fire was, their soaked outer layers were removed, leaving only the damp inner layers.

Wild explained as he stood a little too close to the fire, “I found Sky in the labyrinth a few seconds after he got struck by lightning. He had no pulse and his heart wasn’t beating. When I got here with him, Warriors helped me drag him inside.”

“I started CPR after we removed his armour,” Warriors added from the side. “Legend came up with the idea to use Shock Arrows to see if his heartbeat returned, and when that didn’t work, he used the Lightning Rod and saved Sky.”

Legend could only weakly nod at the statements.

“How is he, Hyrule?”

Hyrule sighed as he finished his spell. “He should be fine. I don’t know if the lightning did anything mentally to him—but his body seems to be healing. The burns aren’t fading well, though.”

“They’ll stay for a few weeks,” Wild informed, “then they’ll fade. But, they’re itchy, so someone should stop him from scratching them.”

Twilight turned to him. “Wild. You speak as if from experience. _Tell me _that is not from experience.”

Wild merely shrugged. “I have a lot of electrical enemies. Zora’s Domain is covered in them.”

Twilight sighed.

As the group went on about Sky’s condition, Warriors moved over to Legend. “Mind if I sit?” he wondered.

Legend shook his head.

The two sat in silence before Warriors softly spoke up, “I hope you know that I’m proud about what you did.”

Legend scoffed, “Oh yeah, running away from people, only to break down, is really something proud.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, and you know it.” Warriors looked at him. “I know I don’t know what happened—besides from what you vented about—but, I know that this must’ve been hard.”

“Sky would’ve died if I didn’t help,” Legend mentioned. “It was an easy decision.”

“Sometimes, the easy decision can be the hardest to do.”

Legend cocked an eyebrow. “Since when did you become a touchy-feely guy?”

“Who says I have?”

Legend sighed in disbelief. “I hope you realise that if you tell _anyone _about what you witness, I’ll haunt your grave.”

“But—I’m not dead.”

“All things die, Warriors. I’ll just wait to outlive you.”

“You’re… from a completely different time period than I—how?”

“Seriously.” Legend said. “Don’t tell anyone.”

Warriors sighed, “Fine. But if you told them—then you wouldn’t be getting a chastisement later.”

“I can take a chastisement.”

“Legend…”

Legend stood up. “I’m going to head back upstairs. Holler if you need me.”

Warriors sighed.

* * *

It took two days for Sky to wake up.

When he did, he was greeted by a group of worried Heroes. Quickly, he was given a debrief on what happened—including him explaining about his arm and the Guardians.

His earrings, sadly, were gone. He was covered in Lichtenberg figures and burns. Luckily, his Sailcloth was fine, as was Fi. And, he didn’t seem to have any paralysis, memory loss, or seizures.

All in all, he was relieved to be alive.

He also told Wild how he _really_ didn’t like Guardians. Wild couldn’t complain—he didn’t like them as well.

What shocked Sky when he woke up, was that Legend was absent.

Apparently, he was the one that managed to find the right amount of voltage to start his heart again. Out of everyone in the group, he was the only one Sky didn’t thank.

He was going to change that.

Robbie, so kind-heartedly, allowed them to stay at his lab. Wild, though, did give him a bunch of Guardian items he collected from the labyrinth’s Guardian—including a Giant Ancient Core.

It took a whole day of convincing for Sky to not be watched every second of the day. His heart wasn’t going to stop, he wasn’t going to drop dead. He was fine.

Eventually, they allowed him some isolation.

It was easy to find Legend. He was on the second level. That was where he mostly stayed during the visit, though Sky had no reason _why._

As he slowly climbed the stairs, Sky called out, “Legend?”

“Yeah? Am I needed or something?”

Sky reached the top and saw Legend standing by the edge. He was looking out over the valley, his arms crossed. He turned to the healing man as Sky stopped.

“No, I just wanted to say thank you.”

Legend cocked an eyebrow. “What for?”

“You saved my life.” Sky explained. “I heard how you started my heart.”

Legend shrugged. “Warriors thought of the idea, I merely put it in action. Besides, out of everyone—I’m the last one you should thank, I was the only one who didn’t help look for you.”

“If you did, I would be dead.” Sky mentioned. “Besides, I’m sure you had your reasons.”

Legend didn’t respond.

Sky moved over to him and sat on the wooden floor, overlooking the valley. Legend merely stood.

All injuries could heal—some just took a little longer.

But an injury does not mean someone is weak. It means that someone survived something that tried to hurt them—to kill them, in some cases.

Physical, mental, or emotional.

All injuries were a sign of strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
